Mardi Gras in March
by CronusLessPaleMorePail.Ampora
Summary: Sollux just wanted to get through another terrible event known as Eridan's choice for Movie Night. Sollux finds him after an hour of waiting, sitting in his room. But the events that go down in those few hours start to make both Eridan and Sollux question their sexuality and their relationship. Rated M for future XSmutX Sollux X March Eridan
1. Midspring Seduction

**So this is my first fanfiction. Im going to take the liberty of giving half credit to my friend whom this rp was done, even though it took so long. For some reason this rp lasted around 12 hours, despite how short it may seem. Anyway hope you guys enjoy**

** M for future smut. Sollux X March Eridan**

It was around 11:40 when Sollux finally decided to stop wasting time and look for Eridan. He had slipped away from the living room an hour or two before, disappearing to his room. Unbenounced to Sollux, he was sitting on his bed in front of a webcam, chatting and taking pictures of himself. His hair was done up in pigtails, and his face dolled up in light makeup. He wore knee high leggings with matching gloves, and had donned a tight black tube top and a plaid skirt so short that it barely covered the purple panties peeking through the crevice in his legs. He was taking a lot of pictures, each with a different provocative pose.

Meanwhile, Sollux was in the living room with the DVR paused waiting impatiently for Eridan to return. It wasnt even his idea to watch the shitty Harry Potter movies but it was Eridan's movie night. After an hour had passed, Sollux got up and stormed over to Eridan's room and rapped on the door impatiently. He knew living with his roomate was a hassle but nothing prepared him for what he saw once he opened the door. "Eridan what the fuck are you doing, ive been waiting an hour for thith thit. l- what the hell are you wearing?" Sollux asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

Eridan's eyes widened as he saw Sollux. He quickly pulled his skirt down and tried to cover himself. He got out of the embarrassing position, laying on his back with his legs slightly spread and his skirt pulled up to show just a hint of violet. "I... Um... Th-this is..." he stuttered out, looking away with a dark purple blush.

Sollux covered his eyes and turned away from Eridan spread on the bed. "The fuck Eridan, are you tryin to theduce me or thomethin?" "I wwas not!" He protested. "Wwhy the hell wwould I wwant to seduce you anywway?" Eridan got of the bed, going to turn off the web cam glowing conspicuously in the corner.

Sollux groaned in disgust as Eridan swept past him. He always knew there was something quirky about Eridan but he never thought Eridan would be into this sort of thing. He always preached he was straight as an arrow, so this came as a shock to him. Not to mention the sudden hardon he could feel coming on. He walked awkwardly over to the webcam surprised and disgusted to see who was on the other line.

"HeY SolLuX, wHaTs HapPeNiN mOtHeRfUcKeR?" The juggalo waved innocently. Sollux only turned to stared at Eridan. "What the fuck ith thith? HIM of all trollth." Eridan could only shift uncomftably, but rose a finger to retort , but was cut off by Sollux as he turned to leave."Thith thit ith to much."He said simply as he walked out, shaking his head to rid himself of that horrible scene. Eridan flushed deeper and quickly shut it off. He was glad the other was leaving. Wait, shit! He ran and caught Sollux's arm before he could leave, dragging him inside and almost panicking. "Wwait a fuckin' second!" Sollux yanked his arm away."Eridan, I dont know what thort of thit ith going down, but i can tell you already i refuthe to be a part of you and Gamzee'th thexfetht."

"I w-wasn't invitin, you asshole!" He said. "I just w-want to make somethin clear.. Don't tell anyone about this." he said, shutting the door so no one could see. Sollux was about to turn away when he stopped and grinned before knocking on the door. "Hey man, i dont know, thith type of thit ith gonna cotht to keep quiet about." Eridan opened the door and glared at him. "Howw about this. If you tell anyone about this, then I'll tell them exactly howw fast you got hard after you saww me." Sollux's eye twitched a little. He barely had anything going on, how the hell had Eridan known? Eridan chuckled, glancing down. "Those pants are wway too tight for your owwn good,Sol." he said with a grin.

"At leatht I'm wearing pantth, and not pranthing around like thome floozy."Sollux snorted. "Wwhy are you complainin? You seemed to enjoy it," Eridan smirked, opening the door a bit wider. "I can barely thtand the thight of your normal thelf, why would i get turned on by your weird crothdrething habit?" Sollux rolled his eyes crossing his arms. He may have been straightfaced at the moment but there was a luststorm brewing inside him the likes of which no one had ever seen. "Because that's wwhat this outfit is meant for." Eridan replied, purple lips turned up in a smirk.

"Tho you admit to trying to theduce me." Sollux crossed his arms in amusement, looking the smaller male up and down. He really had outdone himself.

"Not you, but you wwere the one to barge into my room wwithout knocking." Eridan stated breezily, giving him a look. "I did knock, you hipthter athhole. And newthflash, thith ith altho my houthe, which you're renting from me. I don't have to knock." Sollux retorted and his eyes roamed back to the screen and back at the small crossdressing seadweller in front of him. "All thith for Gamthee? He mutht have done thomething to get on your good thide. Im thurprithed he managed to find it." Sollux pulled at Eridan's skirt mockingly.

"He may have hooked me up wwith somethin." Eridan said shadily, raising an eyebrow as his skirt was tugged on. It slipped down a tad, showing off more of his hip. "If you really wwant to take it off, you shouldvve just asked." "And theem dethperate? I'm not that much in need of action." Sollux scoffed sardonically. Eridan chuckled with that smirk. "Wwell, from wwhat I'vve seen, that'll be the only action you're gettin tonight." He said.

Before Eridan could react, and before Sollux could stop himself, he stepped closer and backed Eridan against the door, glasses flashing. "Lithen here, fishdick. I know you plan and i know thith ith a ridiculouth ploy to expreth the abthurd feelingth you theem to harbor for me. But allow me to be the firtht to tell you thomething. You may have theduced Gamzee with cheap trickth like thethe, but I athure you.." He leaned in and whispered near Eridan's earfin,his cool breath brushing him, sending shivers down Eridan's spine as the scent of honey invaded his nostrils. "It'll take more than that to bring me down. And even if you do thomehow manage to, i may jutht be more than you bargained for, more than your imaginathion can picture."

**Well that was a bit harder than expected. I'm anxious now. XD First fanfiction, I hope we did decent. Again, props to Tavros Adorabull Nitram.**

**There will be action in the next chapter I assure you.**


	2. Lecherous Infatuation

**Hopefully this chapter will be better! I know there was a lot of mistakes in the last one, spelling and missing quirks and it didnt quite flow but i went back and edited and if im lucky it looks better. Now for the fun ;D**

Eridan pressed against the door, looking at him with slight reproach. He gasped slightly and his earfin twitched as he felt the other's cool breath against it. "Ah... Wwell... I wwonder howw much it wwould take to get you to comply?" He asked, half suggested, as Sollux noticed his hand gliding down to the front of his jeans, teasing as Eridan pressed his palm against the other's crotch firmly. What the fuck was with him today? He was normally calm and composed, not throwing himself onto people, especially GAMZEE. Sollux shivered at the thought, which Eridan mistook for excitement, as he started to gently massage and knead Sollux's skinny jeans through the cloth. Sollux ignored the urge to ease into it,as he tensed and backed away,glaring through his bicolored shades."A hell of a lot more than a thkimpy dreth and mathcara made for 6 year old femaleth." he said flippantly. If Eridan was fazed, he didn't show it.

"Oh really?" He asked, walking over to the bed and sitting on it, legs slightly spread. "Then wwould you like to see some of the positions I showwed Gamzee?" he asked with a smirk. Sollux groaned. "Why're you tho intent on throwing yourthelf at me?" Sollux questioned ,smirk matching Eridan's, moods however, being projected vastly different. "You interrupted my session an I want some recompensation." he said, giving a little pout.

Sollux pinched the bridge of his nose. It was obvious this pompous bastard wasn't giving up anytime soon. Goddamn was he persistant.

Sollux tensed as he felt another split personality episode coming on. As much as he despised Eridan's bullshit sometimes, Sollux decided to play kind and humor the Sea dweller. Because he could guarantee the kind part of him was almost up, and Eridan was about to experience a side of him both more .. Passionate but relentless. One part of Sollux regretted the coming moments that the small sensitive male would have to deal with, but then again, he did warn him. If anything it was Eridan's fault.

"Why don't you call Gamzee back? Maybe he'd oblige." Eridan hummed thoughtfully, kicking his legs out back in, casting the Gemini a few glances of the silk violet underwear. "Wwell, I guess I could." he said, getting up from the bed and going to the computer. He bent over slightly, provocatively as he turned it back on, clicking on the messenger to see if Gamzee was still available.

Sollux himself was having an internal battle of decisions as he cast inconspicuous glances to the girly Ampora, and looked him up and down. He himself wouldn't ever admit it , but the lustful part that had taken over had to admit that Eridan's ass looked nice cupped by the fishnet stockings and leggings that curved his thighs. His miniskirt outlined the shape of his torso, giving it a concave and more womanly figure. He sighed and opted instead to just walk in and sit on the edge of the bed. No harm in that. It was his damn house. _Its just fun to watch him pout, _he said to himself as he sauntered into the room, pretending not to enjoy the view as he took out a comic and nonchalantly read.

Eridan sighed, seeing Gamzee wasn't on. He turned around, crossing his arms in a sigh. He saw Sollux sitting there and raised an eyebrow. "He's not online. Wwhat, are you just gonna sit an wwatch wwhile I take care a it or somefin?" He asked. Sollux raised an eyebrow back over his shades and smirked."You forget thith ith my houth I'm renting to you. I have the right to rethide in any room I it jutht tho happenth thith room ith the perfect thpace for comic. Not to mention I get a show."

Eridan gave a nice smirk back. "Fine. You can look, but no touchin." He said, pushing Sollux off the bed and sitting down. Sollux rolled his eyes and sauntered over to the fluffy chair in the far right corner of Eridan's room and sat down, occasionally peeking up from his comic to observe his personal performance. Eridan sat on his knees, angled towards Sollux just enough to give a teasing view of his glistening purplish gray skin as he slid his hands up his legs and beneath his skirt, pulling it up slowly. Sollux eyed him up and down, interested but looked back at his comic , feigning apathy. The comic held a different purpose: to hide the growing discomfort of his pants as he watched Eridan. He had his best pokerface on but even he wondered how long the charade would last.

Eridan gave a soft moan, teasing himself lightly through his blushed purple face, glancing at Sollux now and again, making his best sexy faces in hopes arising a reaction. He bit his lip, smearing the lipstick as he rubbed himself, locking eyes with his counterpart across the room. Sollux finally put the comic book down and paid attention, but cautiously draped the book over his lap, hiding his growing problem. _What the hell were you thinking. Great going genius, _he scolded himself. Eridan smirked, knowing he'd caught the other's full attention now. He let one hand slide slowly over his stomach as the other dipped into his the small scrap of silk outlining his groin. He moaned loudly, arching his back as his hand started to move.

Sollux didnt know when he had slipped off into his own world, but it wasn't long before he heard quiet moans coming out of his own mouth, despite trying to stifle them. All he could picture in his head was Eridan making those moans, those sharp golden fingernails digging gently into his back in ecstacy as Sollux ran his fingers through those this smooth pigtails and ran his fingers across... ! He had to maintain control. He wasn't some horny bastard. This was his roommate for God's sake.

Eridan kept the smirk as he moved, laying and bending back flexibly on the bed as he kept touching himself. His hand slipped into the tight tube top, pushing it up and he played with a nipple, gritting his sharp teeth as he dragged his sharp golden nails across, drawing light violet blood. He moaned and gasped, just waiting for Sollux. Almost as if an invitation, he glanced over at him through half lidded eyes, mouth open in slight pleasure.

As much control as Sollux had it wasnt enough. Eridan's eyes locked on his mismatched ones and the pants and drove into his brain and he lost all sense of rationality. The lustful personality of his brain took over. Sollux 2.0 was in control now. And he wouldn't stop until his target was screaming his name and his body was wracked pleasure. He swaggered over in a daze and yanked Eridan off the bed by his feet , Eridan hitting the floor gently as Sollux pinned him underneath, slipping his own hand up Eridans side and up his tube top gently stroking his gill slits.

Eridan didn't expect this turn of events, and gasped in surprise and yelped as he hit the floor, his skirt yanked up as he was pulled off the bed. He pulled his hands out, wrapping them around the other's neck, his eyes glazing as he moaned loudly when the cool feel of his warm tongue grazed his gills. He arched against Sollux's touch, curling his toes slightly. But moans were choked off as Sollux's mouth smashed against his, his long fingers trailing up tube top and stroking his throat , his other hand trailing down to his skirt, tracing his pelvic bone and clutching his love handles as he pried open Eridan's mouth and sucked on his smooth thin lips, forcing his tongue inside. Eridan arched against him, nails digging into the other's back. He was enjoying Sollux's dominance, but couldn't help but put up a little fight. He dragged his claws down the other's back as their tongues clashed and tangled, moans becoming more frequent as Eridan scrambled to pull him closer, the warmth of Sollux's body igniting a lustful fire that only passion could put out.

Sollux removed his mouth from Eridan's, spit dripping slightly down the side of his mouth as he pulled him closer and bit down on his collarbone, the younger males moans drowned out by his lustful instinct. "Uuhhhnnnnnn, ffuck Sol!" Eridan cried out, feeling the other's teeth scraping against his small soft collarbone. Eridan shivered under Sollux's touch, digging his nails in further. He leaned forward, harshly biting the other's neck in grunted and moaned through his teeth as the others incredibly sharper teeth pierced his flesh, but instead of pulling away he leaned deeper into it,placing his leg between Eridan's skirt, he rubbed gently, teasing him into releasing him from his slightly painful grasp.

Eridan bit harder for a moment before he released him with a low growl, rearing his head back slightly. He bucked his hips, desperately trying to get more delicious friction.

Sollux held him down firmly to stop the bucking, slowly dragging his hand along the front of Eridan's silken panties, which were now slightly moist. agonizingly slowly as Eridan bit his lip fighting back moans. Sollux leaned against Eridan's fin and whispered softly. "I warned you not to get me a part of thith.."He rubbed harder and traced along Eridan's spine, licking and nibbling up the latter's neck, sending tingling sensation that was almost numbing. "But you had to push me." As hard as he tried, Eridan's pleasure numbed brain couldn't come up with a come back of any kind. All that came out was a jumble of pleasured sounds. The only retaliation he could come up with was dragging his nails down so hard that he drew blood.

Sollux leaned back and pulled Eridan onto his lap, kissing him deeply again, as he tore off his flimsy disgusting tube top that barely fit, tangling his fingers in those once tight, sloppy pigtails. "You..ah, better not a ripped that..." he mumbled, kissing back as he straddled the other's lap, somewhat graceful, wrapping his long legs around the twinhorned troll's waist. His hands ran blindly across his lean body,tugging on Sollux's hair.

" And.. huff.. What if I did.. Ah.. Huh?" he panted through deep kisses and grimaced as his hair was pulled. He wrapped his hands around Eridan's skirt, cupping his strangely feminine ass gently as he pulled his legs closer around his own waist. "Then... I wwouldnt... Be able ta, Uuhhhnnnnnn, wear it for you again..." Eridan managed to gasp out softly. He moaned softly once again, feeling his ass groped and fondled, squeezed gently. His hand moved up, gripping the other's horns absentmindedly."I'm thure you..ah..could make another.." Sollux paused as his horns were taken into the smaller male's hand and a low soft barely audible buzzing growl found its way from his throat."Ahhh.. Damn it.. Why'd you have to do that .. ED?.."Sollux barely gasped out, the feel of his horns stroked sending him purring with pleasure. Eridan gave a shaky smirk as he ran his thumb over the smooth horns. "You make such cute noises Sol..." he said, leaning forward and kissing the other's neck passionately, leaving purple lipstick marks.

Sollux flinched and moved his head to the side, arousal growing stronger with each growing second. "I'm more curiouth ath to the noitheth you make. " he said plainly, leaning up and slowly licks up the Aquarius's curved horns. Eridan gasped and moaned, making an odd bubbling noise. He moved his hips, pressing them against Sollux's as he kept moving his hands on the other's bit his lip and bucked , grinding,eyes glazing over as Eridan moved against him, his toothy grin mocking Sollux. Eridan smirked slightly and kissed him, still making that bubbly sound in the back of his throat.

"Ha. You dumbath, you thound like a dolphin."Sollux chuckled heartily, through gasped breaths. ""Shut up, you honey covered dickwad." He retorted, biting the other's neck in retaliation. "Pfft. Jutht like a girl. No wonder you're bottom." Eridan just bit down harder, growling slightly. Sollux yelled in pain , nerves attacking the sensative area. Sollux could barely move his neck as he noticed Eridan shift around out of the corner of his eye. "What the hell are you doing now?". Eridan smirked and pushed Sollux flat on his back. He slid his hands down to rest on Sollux's chest as he began to grind slowly, taking full advantage of the temporary paralysis.

Sollux's pants were practically shrinkwrap as he groaned from the frictioning hit. If he were thinking clearly, he would've questioned what the everliving fuck he was doing But he wasn't. He was blinded by lust, but damn did he enjoy it. He just silently prayed to whatever being was out there, if there was one, that Eridan didn't see just how much. But all his prayers didn't mean laughed, seeing exactly how aroused he was. He unbuttoned Sollux's pants, pulling them down a bit and rubbed him through his boxers, forcing the Gemini's already hardened bulge to quiver under the warmth. Sollux groaned and pressed his bulge more into Eridan's palm unconciously, not even caring about dignity anymore. He wanted Eridan to stroke his bulge till he saw stars, and scream his name until the hole hive looked painted for Mardi Gras.

Eridan grinned and moved down. He looked up at Sollux's mismatched eyes as he licked both his bulges through the fabric, getting it wet and tight. "God fucking damn it,ED, thtop teathing, you fishy athhole. " Sollux said huskily, groaning, his bulge throbbing in a need for release. "Then do somethin about it." He stated, looking up at him with a smirk. His own bulge squirmed for attention, but he kept licking the other's, enjoying the golden tint of blush on his cheek. Unable to withstand the teasing any longer, In a flash, Sollux had Eridan pinned beneath him, skirt past his knees as his hair fell down past his neck. He leaned down and traced 2 fingers along eridans panty line as he knuckled eridans nook through the cloth.

Eridan gasped and gave a moan as his nook was played with and bombarded with senses. He quickly grew wet, material soaking through the panties. He bit his lips, tossing his head back. Sollux pulled off Eridan's tights and spread his legs lightly. Leaning down, he inserted one of his two tongues in slowly, lightly licking up Eridans pail fluid oozing out of his flaring nook. Eridan gasped and cried out on pleasure, arching his back off the floor. He reached down, gripping the other's hair tightly.

"Two can play gameth, and i assure you I'll win."BSollux said quietly as he felt Eridan's claws in his hair, digging into his scalp. He spread Eridan's nook wider as he inserted his other tongue, stretching Eridan as he explored the crevice. He took hold of the younger male's lavender bulge and stroked it gently and smoothly, ignoring the purple paste coming off into his fingers. "Agh,fuck!" Eridan cried, shuddering as he was once again overloaded with pleasure. Eridan spread his legs wider, inviting Sollux in deeper. He bit his lip as he bulge curled around the other's hand.

Sollux obliged as he pressed his face in deeper moaning slightly, both tongues drilling furiously into Eridan as Sollux pumped Eridan's bulge faster, the shudder of him making his tongues tingle in delight as he soaked up the delicious moans coming from the younger males mouth. Sollux grinned and nipped Eridan's nook playfully. Eridan moaned louder and louder, squirming in pleasure and gave a soft yelp as it was nipped. "Uuhhhhnnn... Fu...ck,... SOLLUX!" He practically screamed as those tongues hit something within him. Sollux simply feined not to hear as he positioned his tongues to glide over and stroke that spot repeatedly, grinning to himself. He was such an asshole. "What wath that ED? You'll have to thpeak up."

Solluxs moans got louder as he buried his face into Eridan, exploring him fully and savoring his taste as Eridan's moans rang in his ears. Screw Gamzee. He may have seen poses, but Sollux got the whole dance. Eridan was practically a screaming bundle of nerves as that spot was rubbed again and again. "FUCK... " He felt the vibrations from Sollux's moans and he twitched. "Ahhhhn... Fuck me..." he moaned out, hands tightening in the other's hair."I thtill cant hear you,ED."he rammed his tongues against whatever bundle of nerves he hit, and bathed in satisfaction as Eridan shuddered and bucked once again. Eridan bit his lip, then thought, fuck it, and threw his pride out the window, too full of want and animalistic desire. "FUCK ME SOLLUX!" He cried out, arching his back and spreading his legs further.

Sollux grinned and removed himself from Erida'ns nook and stopped a moment to look through Eridan's drawers to search for lube before squirting a handful, and lathering up one of his bulges. He turns Eridan over onto his stomach and gently and smoothly inserted the tip of his finger into Eridan's ass. Eridan moaned slightly, closing his eyes and squinting in discomfort as he got used to the feeling. He back down on the floor, lifting his hips slightly. Sollux grabbed Eridan by the pigtails and gently shoved it in further before removing it and placing the tip of his wriggling golden bulge in its place.

Eridan tilted his head as his hair was pulled. He let out a nice moan, then a slight whine as the finger was removed. His bulge wriggled for the missing attention and he stared at Sollux through half lidded eyes. Sollux grabbed hold of Eridan's neglected bulge and squeezed gently, as he eased his own bulge into Eridan's tight crevice. He then slid the second one into Eridan's nook and thrusted slowly.

Eridan gasped as he was filled in both places at once. "ahhhhhhnnn...mmm, fuck Sol!" He moaned out, reaching up and clutching Sollux's shoulders. " "Funny, I'm the one doing the fucking here fishdick." Sollux clutched Eridan's hips and slowly thrusted faster, pumping and stroking his bulge in rhythm. Eridan shot him a glare before it was lost as his face twisted in pleasure. He bucked his hips against Sollux, making an odd, bubbly moan. He bent over, pinning Eridan as he thrusted, both bulges bombarding Eridan in a barrage of pleasure as Sollux smothered Eridan in passionate kisses muffling his moans. Eridan kissed back, the bubbling noise getting louder as he wrapped his legs around the other's waist. He wasn't going to last much longer with this onslaught of pleasure.

Sollux removed one bulge from eridans nook and wrapped the slippery tendril around Eridan's, putting all his effort as he pounded Eridan's ass up to the hilt. Eridan screamed in pleasure as he raked his nails down the other's back. "Fuck! Sol... I'm gonna!..." He moaned, feeling the familiar heat burn in his stomach. Sollux gripped tight to the others back and felt the same heat burning in his lower abdomen . He wanted to say something but no words would come out , only pleasured moans. He replaced the second bulge into Eridan's nook and simultaneously thrusted furiously. He didn't have a bucket, and he didn't want to make more of a mess already.

Somewhere in Eridan's pleasure overrun mind, he remembered an important tool for pailing. "Ah... B-bucket... Under... The, AHhh, bed..." He got out. "Hurry..." Sollux maneuvered himself and without breaking stride, slid the bucket out from under the bed just as he felt his bulges swelling with the pressure. He bent over Eridan and thrusted harder, intent on finishing what Eridan had started. "Unhhnhh.. Take it fishdick. Take everything. I'm going to make you my bitch." Eridan cried out harshly, arching his back. He released his genetic material all over, barely managing to get it in the bucket. His nails dug into the other's back as he rode out his orgasm.

Sollux yelled out and froze as the heat that built up exploded into Eridan, filling him up as he released in both areas, Eridan's bulge quaking in his hand as Eridan released himself. Eridan tightened around both bulges as he felt himself completely filled. He could feel the liquid dripping out of him and into the bucket. Sollux groaned and released a second time, sticking to his duality nature. He flipped Eridan over and rammed his mouth against his, lips molding together As Sollux stretched out over him and tangled his fingers in Eridan's hair, which had long since fallen down and resorted back to its natural form. Eridan gave a soft moan, kissing back. He slid one leg around the other's waist as his hands tangled in the short hair. "Eridan.. "Sollux breathed out softly, catching his breath. Eridan panted softly, looking at him through half lidded eyes. "Hmm?" He hummed, coming down from that pleasured euphoric high.

"If you ever tell... Huff.. Anyone about thith...You'll be lucky to thee the light of day." Eridan's soft face turned to a glare. "Then I guess wwe are evven." He said, shifting and moving to pull off of Sollux. Sollux grinned and kissed him again, pinning Eridan's feeble attempts at moving as he drowned out his indignant cries, his tongues gently caressing Eridan's as the kiss slowly deepens. Eridan tugged at the other's hair, not really wanting to break the kiss, just being stubborn. He kissed back, playing with the other's hair. -Sollux laid down next to Eridan and to his surprise not breaking the kiss, and suddenly found himself caressing the others neck and fin, stroking his cheek.

Eridan made a soft sound, hands looping around the other's waist. He kissed back, his ear fin twitching. Sollux stopped, pulling on his beeprint boxers as he laid down on Eridan's (technically his) bed and scooped Eridan near his chest. Eridan flushed a nice purple and pulled off the little that remained of his outfit. He cuddled against the other's chest and pulled the blankets up. Sollux sighed and shivered, but felt relieved when soon Eridan's fluffy head was tucked under his own and the warmth comforted him. "Im thorry for being thuch an athhole,ed." "It's alright. You just can't help it." He said, his tone teasing and smiled against the other a chest. Eridan was suddenly pressed closer as his back was stroked gently, Sollux's hands gently tracing over the little white scars along the small of his back. Eridan closed his eyes, softly making a bubbling sound. He curled against Sollux, intertwining their legs.

Sollux sighed and looked around the room.

This was a hell of a mess that needed to he cleaned. Oh well, he'd clean it in the morning. He spooned closer to Eridan, wrapping his body around him protectively, the smell of lavender invading his nostrils as he sleep soon won and he slept pleasantly.


End file.
